Make me one too
by Lets do it
Summary: Ciel wants to be with Sebastian. Sebastian comes up with a problem. Ciel has the perfect idea . . . . . . .
1. Chapter 1

"Sebastian . . ." Ciel asked, as he lay in bed.

The butler was about to leave for the night, but stopped at the voice of his master.

"Yes, young master?", Sebastian asked while looking back, as he was about to exit the room.

"Why?" Ceil continued, as he narrowed his navy blue eyes at the demon.

"Why, what?" the butler asked as he turned to the young earl.

The boy sat up in bed and glared at Sebastian, "Why do you always go out of your way, to please me?".

"I'm not doing anything, but my job. If I can't do the most basic things, how could I call myself a butler?" The demon with piercing red eyes said in a serious tone.

"You must know, that, that's not true. You do things that are and seem impossible, like its nothing. You do them for me, like you care . . . . ." the young male finished in a sad voice as he looked away.

"I must care for my master. That is my duty, to look after your well-being" the butler said, while letting his gaze stray out the window.

"It's getting rather late" he commented "You should go to bed".

"That's what I am talking about. You make me feel like you actually care. That there is someone, who cares if I live or die. And I care for them in return. . . ." The Phantomhive earl protested.

"Young master, your compliment humbles me. I can't imagine, that you could care for someone like me . . . a demon" he bowed with his eyes closed and right hand over his heart.

"Do you care about me? More than a just a servant to his master?" Ciel questioned, as he pulled off his eye patch, to reveal his contract.

Sebastian put the candle holder closer to his face, so the light of the candles could show his expression. It was cold and unmoving, as he spoke "Do you know what I will be, when you are dead?"

The leader of the Phantomhive's estate didn't answer.

"Alive . . . that's what I will be, alive. Why do you think I should go above the line of duty, besides to please my master? Cause when my master passes away, I will know that I did my best. I will go back to taking others' souls, and maybe even get a new owner" he said with words as sweet as poison, with a sly smile and evil red eyes lighting up.

This was meant to intimidate Ciel, and he knew it. The young earl felt that he was being mocked, and was on the verge of tears, as he clench he teeth and fist in pain.

"Then . . . . then make me a DEMON!" he order, with wide eyes and a loud voice that echoed through the room.

The demon looked stunned, and could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Why, young master, would you want to live for hell? Instead of heaven? Why, would you want to lust, for blood and souls for the rest of your life?" Sebastian asked, with a look of wonder.

"If I were a demon, I wouldn't want blood or souls. And if I do, I would only want you and yours! You can be by my side and I would have . . . . " Ciel started off strong, but ended in embarrassment, for his feelings.

"You would have someone, that you care about? Am I right?" his butler finished for him in a firm voice.

"Yeah . . . " Phantomhive admitted as he hung his head.

Looking on at the scene, Sebastian felt himself pity for his master. Humans had feelings, but so did demons. He knew his master had a painful past, and wanted nothing more, than to take it away. Well that, and his soul.

He was a demon after all, he was a slave to lust of souls and blood. Yet a sucker, for boys with navy blue hair, that were helpless with domestic work, and terrible dancers.

"If that is what you want. Then I will consider it . . . " he began "like when you have a cold, I will determine whether, your well enough to go outside. If I see you can go outside, then I will let you. but if I feel you will get sicker, then you will stay inside were it is safe" he ended with a calm soothing voice.

Ciel hadn't looked up, but was inwardly shock, at the prospects of staying with Sebastian. When he finally sat up again, he found the demon, making his way out the bedroom.

"Sebastian . . ." he called again.

"Yes, young master?" the butler replied.

"Stay there . . . until I fall asleep" he said in soft voice and uncertain half closed eyes. As if he thought Sebastian might refuse.

"Of course" the demon answered, as he made his way near the bed and stood by the window, looking up at the night sky.

A small smile escaped the young earl's lips, as he snuggled into bed again. This time, with the security of knowing, he would have his cake(Sebastian) and eat it too(end up being with him). . . . . . .

Should this story continue?


	2. Chapter 2

"why are you so nervous young master? isn't this what you wanted?" the demon smirked, with mischievous eyes.

"wait- !" Ciel begged as he was tied tighter to the chair. The rough rope wrapped around him in such a way, that he could not move.

"when I begged, you didn't listen" Sebastian stated with a grim look "Now I am giving you what you want, and your backing out already?"

"I didn't ask to be starved!" shouted the young earl, as he squirmed under his bondage.

"You were the one who wanted to become a demon . . . . " Sebastian answered back.

Yes, that was true, but Ciel could not understand why Sebastian was doing THIS.

"To be a demon, you have to learn to control your hunger young master" he said, as he put his hand under Ciel's chin and lifted it up to look at him. "It's not easy, lusting after humans. Most of us(Demon) end up making a mess. I need to know that you can control yourself . . . "

"I can –" a pain in his stomach stopped his answer. He had been tied up for three days now, without food or water. When he had finally gotten the rope loose, Sebastian suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began to retighten the rope around him.

Then he let broke the rope, releasing his master . . . . .

"This is why you can not be a demon . . ." he said.

The young earl crouched down onto his knees in pain. The air was like salt on his open wound were the rope had punctured into his skin. A deep, deep, deep wound so sensitive to the touch . . . . . . . .

. . . . the touch of the demon that remained standing.

"You gave your word!" Ciel yelled as he took his cane up from the ground and tried to jab his butler in the chest.

With quick reflex, he avoided the infliction of a new wound . . . . .

The new wound, would be the first in years . . . . the last one had been from the collar days . . .

"You can not become, what you can not control" he tried to persuade.

"THAT'S NOT IT!" shouted Phantomhive "How was I suppose to expect this? You said that you had a test for me. Now I came to pass it, and what do you do? You starve me!

"I had to see if you could handle . . . " the demon explained.

"I wouldn't expect THIS!" he screamed.

"Sometimes the test come, and we don't expect it. If you . . ." Sebastian stopped talking, as he saw his master leave the room in a violent rage. Everything was thrown and turned over. Inwardly, the butler from hell sighed, as he knew that he would have to clean it up later.

Work in the household went on as usual . . . .

The garden was destroyed. (Sebastian saved it) *planted new ones*

The tea sets were broken into pieces. (Sebastian saved it) *ordered new ones*

The dinner was burnt. (Sebastian saved it) *quickly prepared something else*

His master was missing, but then again, his master was so spoilt and selfish, only thinking of himself . . . .

The cake was made, for the happy occasion that was Ciel's birthday.

Ciel did not come back that night . . . .

Sebastian was left with a small, yet extremely delicious and well decorated birthday cake.

The demon, ran his white gloved hand through his silky charcoal hair.

"well I guess this cake is going to go to waste . . . " he whisper as he sighed once more for the day, before lightly scooping up the frosting with his finger.

He licked its contents, as it melted and ran over his hand . . .

"So this is what humans like so much?. I can't see why. . . ." he finished as he heard a voice say-

"That's not the only thing you will be tasting tonight . . . " said the young blue haired earl as he leaned off the side of the door frame.

He then went and walked over to Sebastian with a smirk planted on his pale face.

"Do you see what I am? What I want? What I need?" letting the questions race off his tongue so easily.

The demon gave him a glance . . . then a second one . . . then a nervous one . . .

He saw it! and could not believe his eyes . . . well Ciel's eyes . . .

They were crimson RED! Like his own. He was stunted, but quickly retracted as he replied.

"How did you become a demon?" Sebastian glared.

"Does it matter? so long as I am ." Ciel answered back smartly.

The demon decided to get information by instilling regret into his master, "And what a shame. To think, when I turned you into a demon, I planned to let you keep your eye color . . . "

"The colour of my eyes may have changed, but the colour of my heart hasn't" he responded as he corner his butler into the wall.

Younger was stronger in the demon world . . . Sebastian was no fool . . . he had his back against the wall, and a demon in front.

Both shoulders were taken into a tight grip, and the demon bared the pain. Ciel continued to squeeze Sebastian's shoulders with so much force, that the crunching of his bones could be heard.

The sharp pain finally shot through Sebastian.

Then Ciel released his grip . . .

and the demon fell onto his knees breathing wildly. For the first time in his life, he found himself in a position of being . . . . . .

"This is why YOU can not be a demon" he went on, as he used his butler's words against him.

"Do you see how this feels? . . . Do you see how powerful I am now?" he chuckled under his breath.

"Do you see how it feels now? I am more powerful than YOU now! I can now give the orders, and reinforce them" he continued as he kicked Sebastian in the face, and sent him flying across the room.

"Now you are as light as silver ware, and twice as strong. So don't think you can beat me . . ." the young earl said confidently with a victorious smile . . . . .

* * *

Should it Continue?


End file.
